


The Mating Ceremony

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Wedding, Werewolf, mating ceremony, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything beforehand has built up to this one moment…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Ceremony

The woodland around Blaine and Kurt’s condo, is almost completely unrecognisable as the grown werewolf sized playground where Blaine and his pack usually run and workout.

 

Though, the gem green and aqua blue lake still glistens with bright familiarity in the background, sparkling like diamond waves when the warm early evening sunlight touches the water’s surface.

 

As big and spacious as the couple’s home appears, it seems dwarfed now, somehow. Surrounded by a lush, makeshift enchanted forest, yet still appears au natural and utterly amazing.

 

Every tree trunk has a string of tiny glowing bulbs wrapped around it; each branch and vine is connected with silk, ivory streamers leading to the next tree. Every mound of dirt has been neatly organized and scraped flat and clear. The grass is freshly cut and is mowed into tidy, narrow strips, with each chipping of wood and bark shavings picked up and scattered elsewhere in an earthly complimentary pattern.

 

The discarded tree trunks which were lying around after falling to the ground over time have been picked up and carved into tidy benches, pillars, posts and statues to make clear seating and archways. They’re all set out primly, taking shape of what looks to be very obviously an aisle. The aisle starts up by the side of the house on the outer side of the fencing and bends and narrows curvaceously through the throng of guests until it reaches its end at what looks like a carefully carved, charming wooden alter, placed just before the bank of the lake.

 

The golden, hazy sunlight pours down in slices and fans throughout and over the benches, carefully highlighting the aisle and walkways in golden and light shades of green for the guests to find their seats.

 

On one side of the al fresco pew, rows of long and lean, straight backed and pale skinned bodies sit stiffly still beside one another, all dressed in dark but formal, striking clothing. Layers of rich, expensive fabric draped over one another, with swept up hair, flawless complexions and diamonds dotted in their ears and around their fingers.

 

Vampires have always been known to be a little extreme.

 

Opposite them on the other side, the wolves all bronzed and barely dressed gather in their packs. The women are all wearing similar beautiful, long, flowing dresses in a variety of soft, pastel colors, with their hair braided back or left hanging down in luscious waves. Around their necks, wrists and ankles are leather bands, adorned with tiny hand carved wooden charms and trinkets. The men wear them too, wrapped around their muscled arms and thick corded necks which spread down onto broad bare chests. There is maroon coloured shiny paint smeared over their pectoral muscles in what looks to be the Werewolf equivalent of a coat of arms, with paw prints and tiny native symbols in neat patterns. Each of the men wear identical khaki shorts, all cut off at the knees, with shoeless feet as their toes dig into the soft earth below.

 

The vampires look on, some uninterested, some amused, some disgusted. With Werewolves and their traditions, the lesser the clothing the more important the occasion, of course it’s quite opposite to the Vampires and their dress to impress rules and formalities.

 

But that’s what today is about, really. Opposites and uniting them and bringing them together.

 

There are a large variety of guests who show little to no concern or discrimination about the mixed congregation. Some are even sitting together, enjoying small talk and pleasant conversation. Some mingling in the aisle to wave hello and make polite greetings. Some are even dating, like one of Blaine’s pack members and his vampire girlfriend who seem to be putting on quite the show for the small quantity of guests who are not so accepting.

 

Typically Blaine and Kurt wouldn’t have wanted any narrow minded people here today, but because of their positions; Blaine as Alpha and Kurt as second in line of his Coven, the people of their hometown have chosen to attend as a matter of respect even if they don’t entirely approve.

 

Either way, there’ll be no fuss or fighting today. There are laws in place to prevent that, but nobody would ever dare kick up a fuss at a mating ceremony of such influence as this. It’s the closest thing this race has to a royal wedding, and is seen as the ultimate honour to be invited to it.

 

Of course the ceremony is taking place outside, in Blaine’s woods. It’s pack tradition. Even for any of the other werewolves in the pack, when they mate it would have to be here also, in the woodland ran by the pack alpha, where they train and run and play. It’s their religious home ground. Their church.

 

Of course Blaine had been very lenient and allowed Kurt to decorate the area accordingly, which is why and how it’s looks so majestic and beautiful like a fairytale land. Together they compromised a list of yes and no’s and wills and won’ts. They had already agreed that Blaine wouldn’t be wearing a ring or a suit, but he had asked his pack members to be his groomsmen (to keep Kurt happy.) Kurt had politely backed out of his planned grand flower arrangement and had allowed Blaine to choose the filling for their cake. He may not be eating it, but he still wants a cake at his wedding.

 

As the big day approached at a snails pace and then somehow managed to creep right up on them out of nowhere, the couple seemed to have agreed on every detail of their ceremony and managed to find common ground and room for compromise.

 

Which leaves them with the very last thing left to do. Relax and enjoy the day.       

 

A three piece string quartet (Kurt’s idea, Blaine caved) stand in the corner by a large Willow tree. They play a soft, lilting tune in time with the guests arriving and finding their seats. Burt stands in the aisle with Carole on his arm, they greet everybody kindly and help to locate their benches, along with Blaine’s parents who look as proud as punch.

 

Apart from the odd glare and upturn of a chin from their more stuck up guests, the atmosphere outside is rather peaceful and idyllic. An air of patience and joy fills the air along with the lovely music as the guests sit and wait in pleasant anticipation.

 

Unfortunately the same cannot be said exactly for the atmosphere inside of the house.

 

*

 

“Baby?” Blaine’s careful, tentative voice comes gently from out on the upstairs landing, trying to sound soothing as he talks into the open, empty doorway of his and Kurt’s bedroom.

 

He takes a breath and then a daring step forward.

 

“Don’t you dare come in here, Blaine Anderson!” Kurt’s voice, quick and clipped comes from their en suite bathroom just out of sight.

 

Blaine whines. “Aren’t you ready, Kurt? The guests are all here. Everything and everyone is waiting for you. _I_ am waiting for you.”

 

“Are you trying to rush me while I’m creating a master piece?” Kurt’s voice is pitched high and breathy. Blaine smiles crookedly, he just wants Kurt in his arms. He leans back against the wall beside their bedroom door. At least he has no suit to crinkle, no reason to be scolded.

 

“You have nothing to create if you’re already perfect, darling.” He quips back, his tone low and sultry.

 

“Nice try, but I already agreed to marry you.”

 

“ _Mate_.” Blaine dares to correct him.

 

“It won’t be anything at all if you don’t leave me alone to get ready.”

 

“Why won’t you let me see you?” Blaine whimpers pitifully and slides down the wall to a heap on the ground, looking all pathetic and hangdog like.

 

He’s excited. Really, _really_ excited. He feels like his skin is just going to crawl right off of his body, his heart pounds against his chest rhythmically. His inner wolf is pacing around inside, desperate to escape with the desire to howl and to _claim._ It’s almost time but he’s done waiting. He’s waited his whole life for Kurt to come along and step up beside him. He’s ready for their forever to begin, truly and properly.

“Remember the very detailed discussion we had about this day and our favored traditions, honey? We compromised.” Kurt’s voice, teasingly soft with just minimal irritation drifts out into the hallway, filling Blaine’s ears, enlightening his senses.

 

Blaine only barely grumbles a response. He had agreed to Kurt’s notion of the grooms not seeing each other beforehand. However all of that had become a moot point since Blaine’s pack tradition sees the couple walk up the aisle together hand in hand.

 

They will see each other just before and as they walk hand in hand up the aisle together. Kurt preened and Blaine whined but settled.

 

Blaine had already been snapped at many times that morning for being too excitable. Eventually it ended with him being thrown out of the house on the terms of quote- “Blaine you’re annoying the hell out of me”- unquote. He’d been dragged out onto a long, exhilarating run with his pack mates hoping to let off some steam and even then had returned feeling just as pumped as before he left, maybe even more. When Burt arrived just a few hours ago to help with the prep, Blaine had then received quite the glare and a weak yet stern ‘father in-law to new mate’ talk.

 

Even that didn’t cool him down. But the firm shoulder nudge into the garden to help arrange the table settings did.

 

He’s just so, _so_ ready to mate Kurt, now. To take him as his lifelong partner and make him his for all to see, forever and ever. He needs to see Kurt now. Needs to feel his cool skin under his own warm and clammy palms. Needs to look into his beautiful ever changing, electric blue eyes. Needs to _breathe_ him in, to calm and soothe him.

 

“Kurt.” Blaine stands, his skin tingles so much he almost trembles with it. “I’m sorry, I love you, but… I don’t care. We’ve talked and planned all this out one hundred times over and all I really care about is having you in my arms and making this mating official. Let’s go, let’s do this. I’m coming in.” He huffs out a little breath, balls his fists and moves to the doorway, his chest puffed out, muscles all flexed.

 

Before he can get anywhere, Kurt appears in the doorway.

 

And for the first time that day Blaine finds himself unable to move, completely speechless, so much that he’s almost breathless with it.

 

Blaine had never asked what Kurt was going to wear today because he knew that he simply would not get an answer. He knew that whatever Kurt had planned to wear would be kept a secret and would no doubt be entirely breathtaking and fabulous.

 

But Blaine did not expect the sight that stands before him, right now. Not for one second.

 

Their eyes immediately lock, and Kurt stares back at him shyly while Blaine’s gaze is deep and dark, enthralled. Kurt bites his lip a little and glances down at himself then back up to Blaine’s eyes. “Um…”

 

“Kurt.” Blaine breathes, a wet, rasped whisper.

 

Kurt’s hair is deliciously tousled and is standing up in all directions around his head. It looks like what it would if Blaine had ran his own hand through it. Like Blaine had with his own hair that day while getting ready.

 

Kurt’s eyes are wide and glistening, lined with a very subtle hint of kohl shaded with a Maroon shimmer. Maroon being the familiar, indicating color of Blaine’s pack. The same shade Blaine has ringed very lightly around his own eyes.

 

Kurt’s flawless pale skin is bare from his neck to his arms, to his chest, down to his stomach, his sharp hipbones peak out from underneath the waistline of a pair of charcoal shorts, very similar to the pair Blaine is wearing only Blaine’s are a shade lighter.

 

On his wrist he wears one of Blaine’s leather bands with a small carved out wolf and a heart attached to it, and around his neck the chain that Blaine had given him with his first shed claw dangling from it during their courting days.

 

Only when Blaine’s eyes drift down to the small smudge of dark red paint on Kurt’s left breast bone; a paw print with an arrow through it, does Blaine finally seem to find some words.

 

It’s like looking in a mirror and finding not your self, but your perfect other half.

 

“Kurt, oh my god. Y-you look, you look…” His voice breaks and his eyes start to shimmer. He backs away slowly, shaking his head from side to side like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kurt blurts, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. “Should I have worn a suit? Is it not appropriate for an omega to wear the same as the alpha during their mating ritual or-or the paint? I-I guess I just thought that…”

 

Kurt’s words choke up in his throat as he finds himself in Blaine’s arms, locked tight in his embrace. Blaine pushes him up against the wall, holds on to him tighter. Kurt can feel Blaine’s heart pound through his warm chest and into his own, he’s that close.

 

“Thank you.” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear, over and over. Kurt can feel his body heaving under his hands as they wrap around Blaine instinctively, his shoulders rising and falling. “Thank you, so much. I’m- god I’m _honored_ to have you. I love you so damned much, just…thank you.”

 

Blaine mumbles for a few more minutes and Kurt lets him. Eventually Kurt palms the sides of Blaine’s head, until Blaine lifts up and steps back just so that they have a slice of breathing space.

 

“Okay?” Kurt asks softly, searching Blaine’s eyes.

 

“More than okay.” Blaine grins back. “I can’t believe you did this for me. “You look amazing. It’s the most perfect privilege having you wear my native dress today. I was so sure that you weren’t happy about any of this…”

 

“You thought I wasn’t happy? You actually thought that?” Kurt looks like he’s been slapped across the face. “How could I not be happy about marrying you, Blaine?”

 

Blaine shrugs, turns on the puppy eyes. “I dunno, just I know you were worried about some of the details of the native traditional concepts and I was worried that I was letting you down, but too selfish in my love for you to let it go. I needed you no matter what, I knew it was important for you to stick to some of your traditions and I felt for sure that you’d be wearing a tux or a fitted suit of some kind today.”

 

“Would you rather I had?”

 

“No. I mean yes, you would have looked equally amazing in it and I was looking forward to see what you’d come up with. But this,” Blaine gestures up and down Kurt’s body, eyes lighting up as he does so, “This is so much more than anything I ever expected. I mean… _damn._ I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they see you all wolfed up like this.”

 

Kurt preens and sways from side to side in Blaine’s arms.

 

“This does things to me.” Blaine says lowly, an almost growl as he teasingly flicks a feather light finger tip over the paint on Kurt’s chest, careful not to smudge it.

 

It’s identical to the pattern on Blaine’s chest and only mated couples bear those specific markings. Everything about the way Kurt looks and how he’s dressed imitates what Blaine looks like, in a sort of reverse, complimentary way. They match, pale and tanned skinned blending to look like one with similar colors and accessories adorned.

 

Kurt feels his insides light up at Blaine’s touch. “What’s important to you is important to me, always. No matter what I say or how I feel. You come first, Blaine.” Blaine looks visibly choked up, he leans in to kiss at Kurt’s bare shoulder but Kurt playfully bats him away and steps back. 

 

“Are you ready to walk me down the aisle, now?” Kurt asks soft and breathlessly. “Ready to make this official and make me yours?”

 

“Then I can kiss you?” Blaine asks as he steps up beside Kurt and takes his hand firmly in his.

 

“Then you can kiss me.” Kurt agrees. They head for the staircase.

 

“Oh, and baby?” Blaine says as they carefully descend, their hands entwined swinging by their sides.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’ve already been mine for a long, long time. This is just necessary paperwork and obligatory stuff.” He grins with a wink and squeezes Kurt’s hand.

 

By the time they reach the downstairs side door and start on their beautiful, earthly trail down the aisle, Kurt squeezes right back, takes a deep pretend breath and prepares himself for the rest of his life.

 

*

 

Beautiful is too much of an understatement to describe the ceremony. It’s unlike anything Kurt has ever experienced before in all of his years on this earth. Everything he had hoped and dreamed and planned for ever since he was young, simply does not live up to the exquisite magnificence which is this moment.

 

Blaine holds both of Kurt’s hands throughout the whole thing, tightly, and does not once let go. Their gazes hold each others fiercely. Even when the gathering around them gasp and sigh with awe and delight, and they had to part just to hug their parents and take their places at the alter, their eyes barely left each others.

 

Blaine’s father, an almost ancient and renowned pack member, onetime alpha, officiates the proceedings. He reads from an old native script and asks others to join them all in song, in parts. There are prayers recited from their ancestors and spirit guides up above.

 

It’s all so lovely and other worldly.

 

When he’s told to do so, Kurt carefully drapes a tiny, steel chain around Blaine’s neck, settling it on to his wide shoulders. Hooked on to it is a stunning, all black Wolfram ring. Blaine clasps the chain and ring within his palm and ducks his neck to kiss his fingers cocooning the jewellery.

 

Blaine’s father announces that the vows are to be said next. Blaine quickly ducks back into the crowd, makes a small exchange with Wes and when he’s back standing before Kurt, there is a dazzling, platinum band between his fingers, crusted with black coated diamonds. It compliments Blaine’s ring around his neck perfectly.

 

Blaine winks as he leans forward and carefully slides the ring onto Kurt’s finger of his left hand above his engagement ring that he’d chosen for himself. Kurt gasps, his jaw hanging in awe. He hadn’t expected a ring from Blaine, it wasn’t part of their agreement.

 

His heart and leaps and bounds and Blaine almost spontaneously combusts with sheer joy.

 

Finally when everybody settles once more Blaine’s father delivers a lovely speech about unity and has Blaine repeat the generic vows after him. Kurt grins as Blaine agrees and accepts to all conditions of holy matedhood.

 

Blaine’s father then motions to his son and Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, cradling his hands in his once more.

 

“Kurt,” He begins. His voice soft and light, almost melodic. He looks at Kurt and addresses him as though there is nobody else around but them. Only them. “ _My_ Kurt.” He amends. “I hardly have no words, I know that may seem like a shock,” There is a resounding cackle and both Blaine and Kurt giggle. Blaine shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut like he’s gathering his thoughts. The sunlight plays in his hair and dances over his chest, highlighting his painted marks and Kurt feels faint just by staring at him. “You’ve made me the happiest, proudest Werewolf. You honor me, everyday. You surprise me, you beguile me. Keep me on my claws and keep me wanting more. You keep me sane and you make me whole. My Omega, my amazing mate. Thank you. I’ll love you beyond our existence.” Blaine’s voice breaks just as a sniffle makes its way around the gathering like a Mexican wave.

 

How the hell is Kurt supposed to follow that?

 

He manages somewhat shakily, and only messes up once when repeating after Blaine’s father, which gets a laugh or two. Kurt readily curtsies and eats up the attention.

 

When it’s his turn to tell Blaine all that he has in his heart, he feels all eyes on him. Like a solo spotlight shining brightly on an empty stage. Kurt remembers back to the night he and Blaine first met, their flirty duets and suggestive dance moves in that karaoke bar. He remembers the way Blaine had looked at him and spoken to him, the way he touched him. Like a delicate being. Like _he_ was precious.

 

It was unusual to Kurt to be treated that way, especially by somebody of another race. Kurt had never known what it had felt like to be treated like an equal, like someone to love and who can love just as powerfully in return.     

 

 _“It’s not unusual to find out I’m in love with you.”_ Blaine had sang up on that stage, eyes locking directly with Kurt’s. And then Kurt had _known._

“Unusual or not, I will love you for all that I have and all that I am for as long as I’m able. You let me be me, and you are you, who I need you to be.” Kurt rasps, suddenly unable to continue.

 

There are no more words left. His heart has spoken, just one small but powerful sentence has said it all, and Blaine knows. _He knows._ With a choked sob Blaine lunges forward and takes Kurt in both arms, crushing him to his chest.

 

Blaine’s father ends the ceremony with a handful of vine leaves and flower petals thrown over their heads and out into the congregation. The crowd whoops and cheers and before Blaine’s father is able to utter the words Blaine has Kurt back in his arms, swooping him down low and presses their lips together.

 

The kiss goes on for sometime but neither of them can bring themselves to care. The kiss is like their first, only different. It’s like remembering; like going back to that first night but feeling like they’ve already been there before. It’s heady and wonderful and with a growl Kurt props himself back up and curls himself around Blaine’s body, both of them smiling and giggling into each other’s mouths, as the crowd roars on.

 

Eventually and with aid from their relatives and friends, they part and are pushed down off of the tiny makeshift stage and back onto the aisle for their first walk as official bonded mates.

 

_They’re mated._

On their way past the lines of guests, arm in arm, they’re greeted with back slaps and cheek kisses, warms smiles and words of love and praise.

 

By the time they’re back in the house after being ushered in, thoroughly warned that they have a minimal amount of time to get ready for the reception party, and then left by themselves; Blaine’s lips are glued to Kurt’s collarbone and Kurt’s hands are clinging to Blaine’s neck and shoulders.

 

 _“_ I love you’s _”_ are whispered reverently against parted lips and rasped wetly against bare skin as they slowly but firmly come together for the first time as mates.

 

Kurt surrenders to Blaine during their lovemaking, an instinctive practice that occurs between an Omega and their Alpha during their after mating-bonding time. He gives Blaine everything that he has and takes everything that Blaine has to offer him and only when they have both indulged in the most amazing mutual climaxes, does Kurt bare his fangs and plunge into Blaine’s offered left wrist.

 

Taking blood from the left wrist either during or after lovemaking is a Vampire mating custom, and Kurt could come again just from the thought of Blaine offering so sweetly and silently.

 

Blaine coos and shushes Kurt through it, he beams back at Kurt while he drinks and takes all that he needs from Blaine. When it’s done, and they’re sated and full, Blaine lies on his back stretched out against the ornate rug on their lounge floor with Kurt wrapped around him. They’re a tangle of limbs, a tangible force, scented strongly of sex and love and sweet submission.

 

Soon, they have to run with Blaine’s pack as a mated couple for the first time. And when they return it will be to woodland transformed into a magical evening ball, with music and servers, food, champagne and wedding cake that Kurt and Blaine will cut hand in hand.

 

Kurt and his father will make a small speech whilst holding a glass flute that they don’t intend on using and Blaine and his pack buddies will howl on into the night with joy and satisfaction.

 

Guests will dance the night away until the Sun slowly starts to appear again and when the last of them have left their land and retired, Blaine will take Kurt to their mated bed and make love with him again and again until sleep finds its way into their minds and bodies.

 

But now, now on a creaky floorboard covered by a deep chocolate rug in the middle of their luxurious living room, naked and warm and close in each other’s arms there is no other or further agenda.

No plans, rituals, or traditions that are more important than right here, right now.

 

Everything heading towards this moment had been so rushed and planned, a step by step guide to mating the love of your life, your best friend.

 

But now that it’s done, what’s next?

 

“Baby?” Blaine whispers, kissing into Kurt’s sweaty, messy hair. Kurt doesn’t have to answer him; Blaine knows he has his attention. “What now? What do we do now that we’re here?” Blaine’s voice is velvety soft and so sincere sounding, like he’s reciting a poem.

 

Kurt rolls over in Blaine’s arms, props himself up on Blaine’s chest and stares down into his eyes. _They’ll_ be calling for them soon. They’ll have to clean up and get dressed and get back out there. If only time could stretch longer.

 

“I think that we have a lifetime together to figure that out, don’t you?” Kurt asks, head cocked to the side.

 

Blaine beams.

 

“But for tonight? Why don’t we throw some karaoke on the table? You know, for old times sake?”

 

And Blaine’s smile widens until it lights the entire room around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. This is where I wanted to end this verse, it just felt right for me. I have nowhere else that I want to take these characters and feel very satisfied with this ending for them and how their story has progressed up until this moment.
> 
> I can’t thank you all enough for your support and prompts and reviews, you’ve all helped me greatly to get here. For now, I have other stories in my head waiting to get out, so we’ll leave these guys here. Thank you, as always.
> 
> H


End file.
